Ligações perdidas
by Shinigami Agatha
Summary: APROVEITE BEM A SUA VIDA. PS: QUERO DIVÓRCIO / Primeiro lugar no concurso "Duplo X".


Só faltava mais um detalhe: Desligar a lâmpada e acender velas, desse modo, até a iluminação do quarto teria um toque romântico. Os olhos esverdeados da mulher estavam dedicidos, se dependesse dela, a noite ao lado do marido seria perfeita. Como ele se sentiria quando chegasse em casa e visse que ela preparara um belo jantar e arrumara o quarto para os dois? Contudo, ela teve pouco tempo para pensar nisso, pois sua ansiedade foi absorvida por um telefonema.

- Alô, Sakura? - De romântico aquela voz não tinha nada.

- Oi, amor! - ela respondeu, tentando conter a preocupação. Àquela hora ele não deveria estar telefonando e sim chegando em casa.

- Hoje tenho de ficar até mais tarde no escritório - informou, fria e objetivamente.

- Tudo bem - Sakura disse e desligou o telefone, antes que ele pudesse dizer algo a mais, o que ele não faria, de qualquer maneira.

As palavras que ele disse ficaram rebobinando na mente dela. "Hoje tenho de ficar até mais tarde no escritório...". Hoje, ontem, amanhã, depois de amanhã. Era sempre assim. O trabalho era mais importante. Sakura já estava entediada de viver ao lado de Sasuke. Eles nunca conseguiam realizar um programa juntos. Se ao menos ele agisse de forma romântica quando a visse, ela poderia relevar a sua ausência. Mas ele se comportava como se Sakura não tivesse importância em sua vida, como se somente ela precisasse dele, e não o contrário.

Sakura tratou de arrumar o apartamento e esconder qualquer resquício do que havia preparado. No quarto escuro, sozinha, ela fechou os olhos e dormiu sem ressentimentos, querendo sonhar com algum plano. E, quando percebeu, já estava acordada para um novo dia. Sasuke estava ao seu lado, virado de costas para ela, ou seja, não faria a mínima diferença se ele dormisse ali ou não. Pela primeira vez, em dois anos, Sakura pensou _"Que cara chato!"_.

Foi à cozinha. Estava de frente para o fogão, preparando o café da manhã, quando ouviu passos atrás de si. Fingiu que não tinha sentido a presença dele, esperando que o homem se aproximasse e lhe desse um abraço de surpresa. Mas tudo o que aconteceu a seguir foi que a mulher escutou o som de cadeira arranhando o chão, indicando que o homem se sentara à mesa. _"Será que eu me casei com um gay?"_, indagou Sakura para si mesma.

Depois de servir a comida e alimentar-se bem, Sakura resolveu quebrar o silêncio que invadia a mesa e o apartamento inteiro:

- Hn... Sasuke, amor - Ele a fitou como se quisesse que ela desembuchasse de uma vez por todas, falasse sem rodeios. -, estou precisando de roupas novas. Vou ao shopping hoje à tarde, tudo bem? - Ela parecia um anjinho prestes a aprontar travessuras.

- Sem problema, fica mais fácil de me concentrar nos novos relatórios sem você aqui.

Sakura resolveu não prestar atenção à última coisa que ele disse, simplesmente optou por esfriar a cabeça em um banho bem demorado. Depois pegou o telefone e ligou para sua melhor amiga, uma loira de olhos azuis super-hiper-ultra-mega-vaidosa, que jamais recusaria o convite feito por Sakura.

- Ino, quer ir às compras comigo? - Sim, queria e muito.

Depois só faltou enrolar um pouquinho se arrumando até dar a hora de se encontrar com Ino, que iria buscá-la no apartamento, para usarem somente um carro. Aquele sim seria um dia divertido, segundo as intenções de Sakura.

- Oi, amiga! - disse Ino, com uma voz típica de mulher fresca, e, depois, as duas amigas estavam dando beijinhos com estalos uma na bochecha da outra.

- Menina, estou precisando de um pouco de diversão - disse Sakura, tirando da bolsa um cartão de crédito e o descrevendo logo em seguida. - Sem limites.

Ino abriu um sorriso quilométrico e anunciou:

- Se é diversão que você quer, diversão terá! - E o automóvel correu acima da velocidade permitida, com o aparelho de som tocando música da Britney Spears.

- Sim, está tudo bem com você? Tem alguma novidade? - questionou Sakura, apertando o cinto de segurança.

- Amiga, tenho uma novidade trágica! - anunciou, com voz de rainha dramática. - Antes de entrar no carro, minha unha quebrou. - Tirou uma das mãos do volante e mostrou uma unha de vermelho berrante que não tinha cinco centímetros como todas as outras unhas.

Sakura soltou um "Oh..." como se realmente estivesse preocupada.

- Isso significa que a gente terá de passar em algum salão de beleza, antes que a situação piore, entende?

- Sem problemas... - Sakura ficou em silêncio por um segundo. - Estava pensando em cortar meu cabelo... - revelou, preocupada com o que a amiga pudesse dizer, pois Sakura geralmente tinha uma noção incorreta das tendências de moda. Ou seja, era muito provável de Ino dizer "Mas o seu cabelo está lindo e blablablá.".

- O seu cabelo já é lindo - opnou Ino, como já era esperado. - Mas se você quer cortar, apóio. Cabelo longo e reto é um pouco sem graça. Você poderia aproveitar bem mais, já que ele é liso, dar um formato a ele, entende?

Sakura aceitou a dica: A cabeleireira cortou mais de metade de seus cabelos róseos, os fios alcançavam o pescoço e se juntavam em camadas, dando um ar mais jovial à mulher, e a deixando mais confiante em si mesmo ao se fitar no longo espelho do local.

- Você está linda! - disse Ino, com um tom sincero de admiração de amiga.

As duas já saíram felizes do salão de beleza. Mas, quando chegaram ao shopping, parecia que haviam adquirido um ingresso para o paraíso. As escadas rolantes assemelhavam-se a escadas que levavam ao céu, os vendedores eram confundidos com anjinhos, e as luzes pareciam estrelas. Enquanto ia comprando roupas, Sakura parecia renovar a si mesma. Ino contava piadas, e Sakura ria com toda a naturalidade, atraindo olhos masculinos.

Ao final, Sakura havia se deliciado com um sapato de camurça, onze centímetros, Valentino Dantelle, vermelho e com um laço em destaque na frente, mas não foi o único sapato que ela arriscou a comprar. Ainda apareceu à sua vista um Christian Louboutin de mesma cor, vermelho, a cor preferida de Sakura. Tanto é que ela se arriscou a comprar um vestido vermelho vinho, Gucci, moderadamente decotado, com um laço - considerado fofo por Ino - bem no meio da cintura.

Mas o verdadeiro tesouro foi um sapato Jimmy Choo estiloso, feito por grossas tiras negras, que poderia ser combinado com vários vestidos. Belo. Exótico. Divino. Sakura, como muitas mulheres fariam, pirou ao vê-lo.

Foi a melhor festa de que Sakura participara. Deveriam até proibir Ino de dirigir, pois parecia que as duas mulheres haviam se embriagado. O volume do aparelho de com estava no máximo, e, dessa vez, tocava músicas da Lady Gaga. Em certo cruzamento, o sinal estava vermelho e elas conseguiram frear a tempo. Ao lado, parou um carro dirigido por um homem muito pálido, de cabelos negros, que sorriu forçado para Sakura. Ela sentiu uma vontade súbita de acenar para ele e o fez. Alguns minutos haviam transcorrido quando ela lembrou que já conhecia o homem. Ele se chamava Sai e era meio que rival de Sasuke no trabalho. Por isso, ela se sentiu mais feliz de ter acenado.

Por mais incrível que parecesse a um expectador qualquer, as duas malucas conseguiram chegar salvas em seus respectivos apartamentos. Antes de se despedir, Sakura exclamou contente: - A gente se vê amanhã, então!

- Mas você não tem de ficar um pouco com Sasuke? - indignou-se Ino pelo fato de Sakura finalmente estar tomando sua liberdade.

- Ele não se preocupa comigo. E... Depois das compras de hoje, certamente vamos nos divorciar - revelou, assutando a Ino. - Foi a minha vingança pelos dois anos que ele me fez sofrer. Aliás, do que adianta trabalhar para caramba e não se divertir com o dinheiro?

Ino concordou com a cabeça.

- Então, assim que vocês se separarem, pode ir ao meu apartamento, se não quiser ficar em um hotel ou na casa de seus pais. Prometo que amanhã a gente se diverte em alguma festa. Você merece, Sakura - E ligou o motor, indo embora.

Sakura subiu o elevador cheia de sacolas. Abriu a porta do apartamento e tentou passar direto para o quarto. Mas Sasuke, sentado ao sofá, percebeu a pressa e a chamou para perto de si. Ela sabia o que viria a seguir e respirou fundo. Respirou fundo e entregou as notas das compras. Sasuke ficou branco como uma folha de papel e momentaneamente sem voz, como se não pudesse acreditar no que via. Ficou uns cinco minutos analisando minuciosamente os preços de todas as futilidades que Sakura comprara.

- Um broche de $799.99? - Não alterou o volume da voz, mas conseguiu atingir um tom assutador. - ENLOUQUECEU? - Gritando foi mais assustador ainda, fazendo Sakura estremecer da ponta da cabeca aos pés.

- Mas... Sasuke - ela parecia ter uma justificativa. -, é Chanel.

Sasuke ficou vermelho, enfurecido. Chanel era o quê? A reencarnacão de Cristo que fazia broches sagrados?

- Sakura, como você consegue ser tão imbecil e gastar tudo isso? - ele perguntou com a voz de iceberg, aproximando as notas dos olhos de Sakura, a qual tentou se esquivar de levar um esfregão de papel com números no rosto e acabou caindo sentada em uma das poltronas da sala de estar. - Eu fico horas e horas trabalhando, para quê? Certamente não é para que você se divirta comprando um monte de inutilidades. Sakura, eu não preciso de você, estou fazendo um favor e você me vem com isso! - exclamou furioso.

- Inutilidades? São roupas... Isso é uma indústria, estou ajudando muitas pessoas, fazendo com que elas continuem com seus empregos. E, Sasuke, não fale como se eu precisasse de você para sobreviver. Se me submeto a morar nesta casa, é porque ainda sinto algo por você.

- O que você sente por mim? Amor? - Ele zombou. - Se você sentisse amor, não sairia por aí me endividando todo, imbecil.

- Pare com isso agora. Eu nenhum momento eu ofendi você! Aliás, que moral você tem para falar de quem demonstra ou não amor? Há quanto tempo você não fala sobre isso comigo? Há quanto tempo você fica me deixando sozinha em casa em vez de dormir comigo?

- Se você fica sozinha, é porque estou trabalhando para sustentar essas frescuras todas.

- QUÊ? É a primeira vez que eu gasto seu dinheiro. Se eu não fizer isso, vem outra e faz.

- Que outra o quê? Está viajando?

- Ah, é! Estou mesmo usando minha imaginação. Que outra mulher aguentaria ficar com você e ouvir toda essa sua arrogância?

- Quer ver o que é arrogante? - enfureceu-se ainda mais, mostrando brutalidade na voz. - Vai tomar no... - e usou um termo bem chulo.

- Eu não preciso ouvir isso... Não preciso - Sakura deu as costas a ele e direcionou-se ao corredor que levava ao quarto do casal. - Tchau, Sasuke. Cansei de você. Cansei. Cansei. Cansei. Cansei. - Sasuke ficou ouvindo ela repetir essa palavra inúmeras vezes, diminuindo o volume à medida que ela se afastava da sala de estar.

Quando voltou, depois de alguns minutos, ela estava ofegante e carregava duas enormes malas e um papel estava solto numa de suas mãos. Ela foi avançando, e Sasuke a observou tentando conter o nervosismo que se acumulava dentro de si e tentando mostrar um pouco de ceticismo, assumindo a postura prepotente e arrogante, característica dele.

- Para quê essas malas? - perguntou, irônico. - Você sabe que daqui a dois dias, no máximo, vai voltar pedindo milhares de desculpas para mim!

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, agindo como se fosse indiferente àquelas palavras grosseiras. Abriu a porta, e, além das malas, pegou as sacolas de compras que tinham ficado na sala de estar. Demorou um pouquinho para levar tudo para fora, mas conseguiu. E, antes de abandonar por completo o apartamento, colou o papel que carregava em uma das mãos na porta. Depois que ela partiu, Sasuke se aproximou para visualizar o que fora escrito nele.

APROVEITE BEM A SUA VIDA.

PS: QUERO DIVÓRCIO.

Como já combinado, Sakura pegou um táxi e acabou indo parar na casa da amiga loira, onde ficaram tagarelando como adolescentes por alguns minutos.

- Ele nem tinha aquilo grande. Você entende? - Sakura contou à amiga e as duas explodiram em gargalhadas.

- Eu ainda não acredito que você está me contanto sobre a sua vida sexual com o seu marido - impressionou-se Ino. - Desculpe. Correção, amiga: EX-marido. - Ambas riram. - Sério, não consigo acreditar que o todo orgulhoso não consegue aguentar o serviço na cama.

Quando viram, as duas estavam de volta ao carro, dessa vez realmente indo beber e flertar em um bar. No caminho, vendo homens charmosos pararem no sinal, Sakura sentiu vontade de gritar e revelar o seu atual estado:

- EU SOU SOLTEIRA AGORA!

Eles riram e piscaram para ela, antes de cada um seguir o seu caminho.

Quando chegaram ao bar, Mc'Laren, Ino logo encontrou um parceiro, ruivo de olhos verdes. Sortuda, pensou Sakura. Mas ela também não ficou sozinha nem por dois minutos. Logo sentiu alguém atrás de si, respirando seu perfume, que fora comprado naquele mesmo dia. Eau D'Orange Verte by Hermes, clássico, marcante e com um toque de sensualidade, diferente dos habituais perfumes florais que Sakura usava.

Curiosa, ela se virou para encarar o rosto do desconhecido. Porém, ele não era desconhecido. Sakura estava encontrando aquele homem pela segunda vez no mesmo dia. Era Sai, o rival de Sasuke no trabalho. Bem conveniente ele aparecer naquele instante, pois era bem bonito segundo o conceito de Sakura.

- Você está se divertindo? - ele perguntou, com o rosto muito próximo ao dela, sendo possível sentir o seu hálito. Conseguia ser charmoso o canalha.

- Aham. Estou me divertindo mais do que nos dois anos em que estive casada. - Ela não se intimidou nem um pouco.

- Você se separou de Sasuke? - Ele se interessou pelo assunto, mostrando que se lembrava muito bem de quem era Sakura: A mulher de Sasuke.

- Por que outra razão eu estaria com um sorriso tão grande em meus lábios? - Ela brincou.

Sai sorriu de verdade. Era a primeira vez que ela via ele sorrir de verdade. Sabia que estava indo pelo caminho certo, e quis prosseguir.

- Vocês não se gostam, não é? - Sai acenou afirmando. - Quer irritá-lo? - convidou.

- Adoraria. Só não adoraria mais do que poder beijá-la - Flertou.

- Então você vai adorar muito. Porque você vai irritá-lo ao me beijar. Podemos tirar uma foto e... - ela desenhou nos lábios o sorriso de anjinho nada inocente. - Bem, eu poderia enviar a foto para o celular dele, só para não preocupá-lo, sabe? Só para mostrar que estou bem...

Sai concordou. Eles se beijaram, várias vezes, testando qual a melhor posição de um beijo para uma foto. E, depois, resolveram fazer isso no apartamento de Sai, onde Sakura dormiu naquela noite. Ao final, tinham a foto em que os dois se encontravam juntos. Não se beijavam exatamente. Sai cheirava o perfume do pescoço de Sakura, enquanto essa sorria para a câmera. Era uma imagem bem convicente.

No dia seguinte, Sakura hesitou entre enviar ou não uma mensagem para Sasuke, que até então não lhe dera um único telefonema, que era o que ela queria no fundo. Mas, quando a noite se aproximava, e ela caminhava pelas ruas da cidade, decidiu enviar a foto e assim o fez.

Sakura olhou para o céu e viu uma estrela cadente, desejou um futuro melhor e, no mesmo instante, seu telefone celular tocou. No identificador de chamadas apareceu o nome de Sasuke. Irritada, ela jogou o telefone na primeira lixeira que apareceu à sua frente. Sim, teria um futuro melhor. Enquanto seguia o caminho, percebeu que atrás de si um homem de classe baixa a fitara indignado, e havia pego o celular com suas mãos sujas.

- Pode ficar com ele, preciso trocar de número.

O homem olhou para o celular e atendeu o telefonema.

- Alô... - Sakura ficou escutando. - Não. Ela vai trocar de telefone. Esse número agora é meu - revelou o desconhecido.

A mulher seguiu o caminho e sorriu. Ela não queria que a sua relação terminasse daquela maneira, mas até que havia sido engraçado. Sasuke provavelmente havia ficado com ciúmes da voz masculina que acabara de ouvir e percebera que quem havia perdido fora somente ele. Ao menos recuperaria o dinheiro rápido, já que ela ficaria calada, deixando ele no silêncio, concentrado em seu apartamento, lendo relatórios e outras coisas chatas.

* * *

Dedicado a Uchiha Heartless. Tchamo. s2


End file.
